Summertime Lemonade
by JinnyMoose
Summary: Craig is an alien... Sort of. At least he thinks he is, with some very astonishing proof. Which is totally fine, until things start to progress with his little twitchy boyfriend. (Creek/Craig x Tweek) (Weird alien anatomy ahead, be warned. VERY much rated M)


**A quick note from author lady:  
**

Since I feel it's mildly necessary, this fic was a sort-of challenge inspired by some wacky headcanons in the tumblr SP fandom.  
This fic contains something called "tentabulge", something you can totally google if you don't know what that is. But in laymen terms:  
**_Alien gentiles._  
**If that's something you can have fun with and get behind, have fun reading c:

**-Jinny**

* * *

Health class had already covered everything else. Of course, in elementary school, it was a weird mix of children giggling at body parts and the fiasco of measuring 'penis sizes'. Craig was able to get out of that, just barely, being the one to measure and getting lucky when he threw in a random number. It wasn't that he was shy, back then. He just felt something was… off.

In later years, school got a little more serious about it. Then again, maybe it was just because they finally got a teacher that _wasn't _Mr. Garrison. Health class actually began to cover a lot more, everything from those weird bubbly looking STDs, to the creepy looking genitalia.

At least, Craig had a feeling they looked weird. Long, bulbous, always extended. What sort of defense was that? At least if it tucked inside, they'd be safe from attacks, and the random 'game of chicken' the boys always decided to play for bets and cash (Craig won these often, though found it was best to show _some_ pain).

In the beginning, Craig just had a feeling they weren't getting to him yet. They covered boys and their hormones, growing hair, 'balls dropping' whatever the fuck that was, sexual urges and safe sex. The male class even briefly went over female anatomy, calling the whole package weird names, talking about some weird blood show for a few sentences, and fleetingly going over how sex even worked. A lot of mentions of condoms, little plastic tubes that went over the already weird looking deformed finger they were calling a penis.

Craig figured they were saving people like him for last. Or, at least, he was hoping, since it was really one of the few things that were keeping him tethered to the fact he was normal. But when they didn't, he began to actually grow nervous. And, after a night long Google fest, he finally came to the fact that he really didn't want to admit. _He was the only one._

He found weird stuff online, sure. Okay, a lot of it was strange Japanese drawings and animation, or the occasional weird alien like art. He couldn't even really find a name for what he was, or had. Asking parents got him nowhere – they would begin to convince him he was perfectly normal. They had to have changed diapers, right? So, they should have known… But he was convinced a long time ago that something wasn't right there, anyway. Maybe the fact that he looked nothing like them, not even their skin tones matched anymore. He had accepted it. He was just waiting for them to actually tell him

He just wanted an explanation for the weird ass thing between his legs, that seemed to be a _lot_ different from anyone elses.

Honestly, for the longest time, the only weird thing he felt about it was that it seemed to glow. He had a feeling no one else glowed. Then again, everyone else seemed to have a 'regular standard penis'. And Craig had… well. He didn't know what to call it, exactly. He opted for 'weird glowing blue tentacle that decided to make itself known when he felt frisky', but that was pretty long. So he didn't think about it often.

_Which, _ended up getting pretty hard as years went on.

Tweek Tweak had always been hanging off of him, even when they were kids. After that stupid fight (which both of them just laughed over now), they actually began to get along. Tweek liked to ramble and twitch, Craig was fine with listening and doing his best not to roll eyes are paranoid speeches about airplane pillows and the germs on bathroom doors. As they got older, Tweek developed the need to cling and grab when nerves got high. These normally fell on Craig, who felt he was pretty sturdy anyway. Even when Tweek, who had always been shorter than him in previous years, began to grow. Craig probably only had about an inch on him now, though he had a feeling Tweek would tower over him by time they were done with high school.

Tweek and his clinging habits made Craig think about his _issue _a lot more than before. Especially after the whole kissing thing began.

It was all pretty innocent at first, which was nice and fun. Tweek was sensitive, and Craig was perfectly okay with taking his time. Well, perhaps sensitive wasn't the right word. More like easily jumping to conclusions and spastically trying to pull out his damn hair. Though, his freak outs were enjoyable to watch occasionally, and they normally ended in the kid clinging or grabbing at whoever was the most trusting person closest to him. Which, most of the time, was always Craig. He didn't mind. He never minded.

But, it wasn't long before things began to get heavier. Craig found that Tweek was able to cope with things easily when repetitive and comfortable. So, small, secretive kisses behind closed doors turned into sneaking ones during school. In turn, the kisses themselves grew in size, from pecks and gentle touches, to tongue and full on groping.

Craig didn't mind it. In fact, he loved half of it. He loved making the twitchy blonde practically submit to him after just a few small kisses and pets. He loved the way Tweek's ears would flush when he was really into it, and how much more he would shake and twitch if Craig decided to do it during school. It was one of his most favorite places to do it, right behind closed doors, behind the school, in the back of an almost empty library. He'd kiss and bite and make Tweek give those small mewls of disproval, always mentioning what'd happen if someone found them. Craig would have stopped, if it had really bothered Tweek. But Tweek's mouth was always begging for more, despite the shaking pleas of doing it somewhere more private.

The private moments were probably his top favorite, in the end. It was only when they were alone, when Tweek _wouldn't _shake. At first, it weirded him out. Tweek always shook and twitched, pulled at his air, bit at his fingers and tugged at his clothes. That was just Tweek, and everyone at school – including Craig – had accepted that a good long time ago. But, those times where it was just him and Craig, sitting alone in the downstairs den in Tweek's house, or Craig's living room, or the times they would hang in each other's rooms. Tweek slowly, but very surely, shook less and less. If Tweek's parents came home, or when Craig's little sister would join them to watch television, Tweek would automatically begin to tug and pull at his clothes. But, when they left, things were fine. That alone gave Craig one hell of an ego boost. It also made him just feel generally happy.

Tweek had an air of confidence about him when they were alone; something that Craig didn't really expect out of the normally twitching and bouncing blonde. Tweek didn't mind initiating the kisses, touching at Craig's jawline and neck. Tweek would smile and use those damn bedroom eyes on him like no tomorrow.

That was the half that Craig didn't like so much.

He had a feeling that, if he was _normal_, this wouldn't bother him at much. And he couldn't even deny the fact that Tweek, _Tweek Tweak,_ looking at him with half lidded eyes and that stupid (perfect) smile, made him want to both melt and pin the kid down at the same time. But he knew, deep down, that if Tweek freaks out over the MSG amounts in his fucking cereal, he wasn't going to handle weird tentacle dicks very well at all.

Craig found himself shying away from invasive touches, normally being able to easily guide Tweek's hands away from his waist by simply holding them, lacing fingers. He was able to keep most of their little alone moments to just heavy kissing, but knew in the end that would only last so long. But he _didn't_ want Tweek finding out. He could care less if the rest of their lives without actually doing anything sexual. At most, he would be okay with just giving out blowjobs and such, right?

No, he wouldn't. It made him angry, but he knew it wasn't enough. Because every time he thought about Tweek like that, those goddamned bedroom eyes, the image of what he'd look like sprawled on either of their beds, the thought and wonder if Tweek would be loud or quiet…

Those thoughts always caused him problems. Wet, wriggling problems that would wrap around his hand, making messes that practically glowed in color. He'd experiment, like any person his age would, but just with amazingly large differences. Feeling and squeezing, finding what exactly felt good with something that was _so_ different from the ones he'd find in 'normal' porn. He had minor control over it, able to make it twist and curl, though it mostly seemed to have a mind of its own, wriggling more and more the closer he got to that blissful end. He'd get to that point of no return, finding that his peaks (while fucking wonderful), only caused a giant irritating mess to have to clean, or else risk having to explain. So he didn't do it too often.

He found he had an… _inside_ as well, right under the place the bulging mass would come out. He had wanted, many times, to feel there as well, though never exactly brave enough. There was enough mess, anyhow, dealing with the glowing bulge itself.

The fact of the matter was, he _did _want to get more serious with Tweek. Mostly because he realized how serious Tweek wanted to get as well. Tweek would make most of the advances, touching and tugging at Craig's clothes, biting on lips and trying to say without words that he _wanted_ this. Craig would return the bites, even begin to return the pulling and tugging of clothes, before his own strange paranoia would take him over, causing him to find ways to stop before they got too far, much to Tweek's own frustration.

Tweek even touched there, once, that spot Craig had always tried hard to keep him from feeling. An irritated and frustrated grope on Tweek's part, a touch that happened before Craig's strange appendage had time to really make itself known, making Tweek grope nothing at all. The incident left Tweek looking confused, the make out ending awkwardly and with little talking the rest of the night.

Craig was worried everything would stop there. The jig was up, Tweek always overacted with everything, and was most likely thinking that Craig was some sort of mutant by then. Which wasn't really far off at all. It didn't make it better when Tweek had begun to act more jumpy and twitchy than normal, especially around Craig. Most of all, if they were ever alone. Craig never pushed it. He would never blame Tweek for being weird or grossed out. That's what he told himself the day this whole boyfriend thing started.

But, it wasn't long before Tweek began acting normal again (as normal as the twitchy mess_ could _act, at least). More calm, more _loving_, even. It was as if the moment never happened in the first place. Tweek was right back to receiving public kisses with small shaky objections, and giving the brave ones when they were alone. It didn't even take long for the touches to happen again. And, even though Craig tried to distract and derail those touches, he was growing slightly more confident himself. If Tweek even _had_ the idea that something was different with Craig, and still actually wanted to kiss and touch him, then maybe he could actually handle what Craig had to show him.

It was worth a shot, anyway. What was the worst that could happen?

(A lot of bad things could happen, but Craig was completely ignoring that.)

The night that Tweek had invited him to stay the night seemed almost like a set up. Tweek's parents were gone, leaving Tweek to watch the house, which scared the hell out of him anyway. Craig had spent a lot of nights at Tweek's house on nights that his parents were gone. Normally, a few other friends accompanied them, normally Clyde and Token, with Jimmy on occasion. And in the slim chance that they were alone, only simple stuff had happened, Craig always stopping the touching before it got too hot or too far. But he had made a promise to himself that night, that he wouldn't. Not this time. Tweek didn't deserve to be shot down every time they both began to feel good.

"You're late…"

Tweek stood peeking from the crack of his door, behind the few chain locks that kept the house 'safe'. It was customary, Craig realized, when Tweek's parents were out. He guessed that being kidnapped once was more than enough. Tweek closed the door to undo the chains, clanging around as if he was having a few problems with them, before actually opening it up all the way. He shuffled Craig inside quickly, before closing it once more. Craig was here now; only the padlock needed to be twisted. There wasn't any need for more.

"I… Texted you, you know, when they left…!" Tweek seemed more on edge than usual, but Craig always did his best to ignore the spasms. Tweek always got worse when they were pointed out. "You never texted back…! And you didn't show up, you can't do that…!"

Craig raised an eyebrow, pulling out his phone and pressing the unlock button to see the small red envelope bouncing in the corner. His eyebrows furrowed slightly – he didn't even notice nor hear the message tone, too busy fretting over what the hell was going to happen once getting here. Tweek tugged at the phone, finger patting at the envelope. "See? You didn't even…! You gotta at least give me a message back, man. I thought you-"

Craig gave a swift ruffle though Tweek's hair, shutting him up before he could start the ranting of the many possibilities that can happen to one on the side streets of South Park, and began his walk to the basement door. Tweek gave a quick groan of disapproval before following him down the stairs, into the cozy den. It wasn't all too big – most of the den was boxes of unground coffee beans that couldn't be brought to the Tweak's store yet, which made the entire place smell like coffee. Tweek liked it – it calmed him. That was a big reason Craig enjoyed it, too. Not the coffee smell - just Tweek feeling like he could sit back and relax.

There wasn't dinner, not really. Tweek never really ate anyway (despite Craig and the others telling him that he should actually eat more often), but he barely kept food down anyway. Everyone told Tweek it was a side effect to the massive amounts of coffee, but he never actually listened anyway. They did as they normally did; watch repeats of shows, lightly snicker at the lame commentary, and have light discussions regarding the normal current events that would pop up. In that case, it was normally Tweek giving his rants about disease outbreaks and recent school shootings, with Craig nodding along.

This was the normal routine, especially when others were around. But, as usual, their own routine when alone was slightly different, normally ending (and starting) with the simple arm touches, knee bumps, and the playing of hair. Craig was determined to start it that night, if Tweek hadn't, giving himself a time limit in his head. It surprised him how often he'd glance at the clock, as if he actually felt _nervous_. Maybe he was, seeing as watching the clock made his stomach feel deep and twisted.

He was thankful when he felt Tweek's lips just barely graze his jawline, making him grin and wrap an arm around the blonde's body and pull him closer. Tweek curled up close beside him, gladly initiating the first actual kiss of the night, arms stretching across Craig's shoulders. Craig returned it, relishing in all of it. Kissing Tweek was quite the experience – lips a lot rougher than they looked, from the constant biting and tearing of skin. They gave a bit of a sharp tang to the overwhelming taste of coffee that spilled from Tweek's mouth. It was a total given – seeing how much the kid drank. It was still an addicting taste, and Craig didn't even really like coffee that much. Maybe it was different when the taste came from brushing tongues into your boyfriend's mouth, who knows.

What Craig liked most about the kisses were the times he could feel Tweek's lips pull into a smile. A completely content, happy, excited smile, ghosting on those chapped lips. Like he, for that moment at least, didn't need to worry about everything in the world all at once.

Craig took a bit of the initiative this time, pulling Tweek to slide into his lap, though not coaxing him to straddle him just yet. Even with these moments in the past, it wasn't often he really let Tweek straddle him in the first place. And Tweek never pushed it, as if realizing the whole thing made Craig tense. That was one thing that Craig was always thankful for. Tweek was good at reading people. He could always tell when it was too much or too far.

But Craig wasn't looking to stop tonight, as much as that made his stomach feel as if it was shaking. He understood in those moments why Stan would constantly puke when he felt nervous. He was doing his best not to feel it with Tweek, the one person he felt slightly comfortable sharing this secret with. Even then, Tweek was the most paranoid person in their town. The possibilities and outcomes of the night jumbled around in his head, and he wondered if this was how Tweek felt on a daily basis, worrying about the ten different ways this could end up going.

Tweek stopped the kissing, forehead pressing against Craig's, eyes pooled with worry. Craig grimaced at that – Tweek must have felt the hesitation in his kiss. Something he was really, _really_, trying not to let show tonight.

"A… Are you-"

Craig cut it off with another kiss, a lot more hungry and aggressive than the others, pulling a little at Tweek's hip. Tweek understood the gesture just fine, taking the signal to slowly move to straddle him, letting his chest press into Craig's but keeping hips at a distance for now. Tweek didn't seem to question Craig's hesitation; gladly taking the attention of the rough kiss, giving Craig small mewls and sighs at each bite and nibble he made. Eyelids would flutter against those flushed cheeks, before giving Craig those _goddamned_ bedroom eyes, making Craig more confident in his choice to not turn back tonight.

Hasty hands grabbed at shirts, Tweek's normally shaky hands now oddly calm and able to remove Craig's jacket with little to no issue at all. Craig's undershirt came off just as fast, making Craig now focus attention on the buttons on Tweek's shirt, trying not to actually pop _more_ of them off. But when the action took too long, Tweek gave a frustrated sigh, taking the job over, pulling the shirt up over his head instead.

As soon as Craig saw the pale skin, he leaned in to begin kissing at his neck, letting the kisses turn into gentle bites and nibbles. He was careful – not letting the bites grow hard until he reached his shoulder and collarbone. Hickies at school weren't a good idea, and Tweek would normally scold him for it anyway. Not wanting to hear it, he didn't even try, only leaving those marks on places that could be covered by clothing.

Tweek accepted them joyfully, body arching and hands clutching at Craig's skin, not fully aware of the red crescent shaped marks his fingertips were leaving. He'd give out the smallest of noises when Craig would bite down hard, as if he was afraid of someone actually hearing them down there. The reluctant noises only pushed Craig further, wondering if he could actually get the boy to call out tonight. He hasn't been able to, yet, normally calling things off before they went too far.

Craig could feel himself growing – it wasn't so much the pressure he felt in his pants, but the sticky mess it always created. Wet and tacky, he felt it beginning to coat the insides of his boxers, making even the inner sides of his thighs sweat. Normally, this was when Craig would quit. Distract Tweek somehow, normally just by taking his hands and derailing his touches. Sometimes by turning their attention to the television, where news on current events would distract Tweek for him, making the kid groan and ramble on about the government, totally losing the mood.

Instead, Craig's hands found Tweek's hips, pulling his hips to roll against his, gasping himself at the feeling of contact. Tweek followed in suit, letting out a loud cry of surprise, voice shaking as his hips began to rock forward even more. Craig found himself grunting, hands not stilling Tweek's hips, but gripping them all the same. He could feel how hard Tweek already felt against him (which surprised him, even now, that these weird genitals could feel so damn _solid_), but the pressure it put on his bulge was a lot more intense than the times before. He had little intention of stopping this time, which was making the slick member actually slip out, rather than the other times where his nerves kept it tucked inside (as if his body thought it needed safety, or something.)

Tweek's hips grinded only one or two more times, before the motion stopped entirely. This time, not on Craig's own accord. Tweek's face held something close to confusion, moving hips away only slightly to stare at Craig's hips, as if looking for something. The notion made Craig's stomach suck in slightly, the idea of Tweek going for his zipper making him more timid than he really expected. He almost grabbed at Tweek's hand when he saw it moving forward, but stalled when Tweek's palm pressed against the soft growing bulge.

A noise caught in Craig's throat, held down by sheer willpower, but hips pressed forward on their own, pushing the sensitive flesh more into the blonde's palm. Craig began to bite his lip, trying hard not to let his mind get lost in the feeling. His hand jolted out to grab Tweek's wrist, making the boy automatically look up and grow tense, eyes filled with a sense of worry. The expression soon changed to one of frustration, and then a final one of a calm acceptance, a smile growing (forced?) on his lips.

"I-its fine," Tweek began, his stutter only seemingly apparent because of the scare Craig gave before. Craig lessened his grip – realizing then how tight he was gripping – only to have his fingers be laced with Tweek's.

He watched Tweek's entire body, face showing a sense of understanding, but body still essentially begging to be touched. He let out a shaky breath, hand gripping back, feeling the mix of nerves and self-loathing eat away at his stomach again. He hated when Tweek gave those face. Particularly when directed at him.

"You don't have to make a face like that…" Tweek insisted quietly, grabbing Craig's other hand, lacing those fingers as well. Craig quickly softened his face, not even aware of what sort of expression he was making – and hoping it wasn't an angry one. Tweek continued then, hips moving as if he was about to remove himself from Craig's lap, "We were getting-"

Craig gave a groan and kicked one of his knees into the air, causing Tweek to fall forward into Craig's chest, hands letting go of Craig's to brace himself. "H-hey! Wha…! Ahh-n! …Ngh, Craig!" The sound came when Craig's pulled Tweek into his hips again, a lot more forceful than the other grinds and presses. Tweek pushed from Craig's chest, face glowing with a new blush, eyebrows furrowed. "You…! You can't just keep making this-"

Tweek was cut off once again, this time by a gentle hand over his mouth. "Shut up," Craig's words seemed crude, but his tone was light, obviously just as bothered and frustrated as the boy on his lap. Tweek only kept his flushed glare, not removing the hand on his mouth, waiting for Craig to finish – if he was even going to do so.

Craig kept his hand there for a few moments, but knew in the end it was better to not drag this out much longer. The longer he did, the harder it would be in the end. He did his best to hold some authority in his voice, nodding his head towards the ceiling of the basement, "Let's go to your room."

This caused Tweek's glare to leave, now being replaced with one of shock, pulling Craig's hand away from his mouth with his own. "Wha...What? No! Dude, ngh-…" He pulled his hips away from Craig's again, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm not going… to be that sort of person, you know? I don't…" He began to grow quiet, eyes darting across the room before focusing slightly on their bodies. "Ngh…Mm, You've got me… really worked up this time, man, I-…" He trailed, as if to stop him from saying anything stupid or regrettable. He began to drag Craig's hand down his waist, forcing Craig's fingers to brush across his lower stomach, stopping at the buttons of his pants. "If you can- I-I mean, you don-… Don't have to, but, fuck, if you could just… with your hand- or just, I don't know…" His voice was shaking, practically pulling Craig's hand into him.

The entire act made a lump grow in Craig's throat. The idea was… amazingly tempting. The only reason he had never jerked Tweek off in the past was the fact that Tweek may have wanted to return the favor. But the offer to do it, Tweek pressing his palm into the hardened bulge of his pants, the fact that Craig could _feel_ him through the layers of clothing. Craig's breath began to hitch, Tweek's own mewls not making it better at all, as the blonde began to essentially roll his hips just into Craig's palm, as if that'd actually be enough.

Craig had to stop it, or else Tweek might actually finish then and there, and then Craig would have to start this whole ordeal over again on a different night. He tore his grip from Tweek's, causing him to give a startled "Nn-! Ah, I'm sor-", before Craig grabbed the sides of his jawline, pulling them into another heated kiss. He didn't hold back any bites this time, letting a more dominate side of him completely rule the kiss, triggering Tweek to begin whimpering into his mouth. He let his tongue govern Tweek's entire mouth, trying to show he meant actual business this time, drinking up every ounce of coffee taste in the blonde's mouth until all he could taste was the metal of his own braces.

Tweek seemed to practically melt at the situation, hands braced on Craig's chest, though not pressing his hips back into Craig's just yet. Which – surprisingly to Craig – he really wanted this time. His hands were tempted to grasp at Tweek's ass again, make him dry hump him until they both finished. The idea was wonderful, it even caused noises to come out of his own mouth and into the kiss, but it wasn't practical. Not tonight.

Instead, he broke the kiss, laying his thumb across Tweek's lips, just in case he tried to reject the offer again. "Your room." He muttered, just loud enough for the two of them.

Tweek acted, just for a moment, like he wanted to disagree. His eyes closed, face lifting to lightly graze the skin of his lips across Craig's finger. "O-…Okay," his voice was barely a whisper, shaky and broken like his voice normally was, but the circumstances of his condition made Craig smirk. It was completely different – Tweek's normal, trembling, scared voice, compared to the one he was giving now. It was hotter, sexier even. Because Craig was causing it.

"Good. Get up,"

Tweek was quick to listen to the demand, Craig following in suit. Neither of them talked much, nor cared about leaving their discarded tops and coats downstairs. Even so, Tweek led the way, being cautious when entering the living room, muttering something about his parents coming home in the middle of the night without them noticing, which they didn't in the end. Craig wasn't worried – he let Tweek lead him, more focused on the way his back flexed and moved as Tweek jittered about, leading the way up the main stairs and into the hallway of bedrooms.

Craig could tell Tweek was more jumpy than usual, at least for the norm of when the two of them were alone together. He felt a little bad that he was about to make it worse, showing Tweek what he 'had to offer', and poor Tweek not expecting it at all. He wondered, for a moment, if it would be better to give the kid a moment to calm down, get back into the mood, before springing it on him. Then again, he didn't want to get him to finally be calm, only to begin the process all over again.

He made up his mind, once Tweek led him into the bedroom, that he would do it as soon as possible. He was only making excuses in the end, trying to procrastinate the growing (literally) problem. Besides, if he had to deal with these damp boxers any longer, he was about to lose it.

As soon as the door was closed, Tweek fitted himself against Craig, arms wrapping around his waist, causing to do the same. He ran a hair through the blonde hair, chin resting on his head, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. Tweek seemed to be calming himself down in his own way, the moment of closeness and calm breathing. If he didn't do it himself…

"Tweek…"

"Hmm?" the content and pleased tone in Tweek's voice almost hurt Craig. He didn't know how to tell him that things were about to get… very weird. That everything he thought about his boyfriend was very much wrong. The fact that the comfortable tone in his voice was about to be lost in any second….

"I need… We need, uh. Shit." He found himself stammering, something he rarely did. "I need to… show you something." There it was. The words he needed to say, at least. Put it out there. Get the ball rolling. There was no turning back now, after those three words, especially with Tweek and his tendency to never forget the things that confused or scared him.

He was expecting Tweek to look confused and scared – which he did. But only for a second, pulling away and giving what looked like an understanding smile. "I know," he hummed, stepping away just enough to let his arms unwrap from Craig, moving up to nervously play with each other. "It's alright, I know- ah, no. I mean… ngh, I don't know," anxious hands began to tug at hair; little noises and groans coming from him. "Let's- uhm. Let's just ge-get on the bed, alright…? We can just, hnm…. Go from there?"

Craig raised an eyebrow to Tweek, but gave a slow nod, watching as the blonde began to walk towards the small bed, slowly crawling stop it and setting himself crisscross with his back facing the pillows and headboard. His stomach was doing flips again, and he glanced quickly around the room, as if he needed to find his bearings. Nothing was out of the usual – it was Tweek's room anyway. Everything had its place, and there was never really a time that something was misplaced. Even the smell of the place was normal – freshly cleaned, everything from the carpet to the desk surfaces and bed sheets. It was Tweek's room. Tweek's normal room, dimly lit by just a small bedside lamp.

He felt silly, Tweek patiently watching him from the bed. Not wanting to be called out, he quickly made his way to Tweek's bed as well, crawling and scooting to sit on his knees in front of him. This was the point, the real point. It took him a lot of courage to actually look up and meet Tweek's eyes, still surprised to see them looking so… understanding. Was it possible that Tweek already knew? It at least had a basic idea? He had tried to grope Craig before, so it would make sense if Tweek had some sort of awareness to the situation, but… He seemed so calm about it.

Craig gulped, knowing he was going to most likely crush that calm expression, fingers unbuttoning his pants, and grabbing at the zipper – before he stopped. He glanced back up at Tweek for a moment, quickly belting out "Prepare yourself, okay? I don't want you freaking out here…!"

Tweek only showed him a… smile? More things that confused Craig, expecting all this time for Tweek to shake and bite nails at the thought of something out of the ordinary. "Don't worry," he let out, voice composed and not quaking like before. "I'm prepared, don't worry about me… You can go on. I won't freak, Craig."

"Yeah…" it came out sarcastic. It felt sarcastic. He didn't understand why Tweek was acting so calm at the notion of him having an alien dong, but he wasn't trying to dwell on it. Calm or not, Craig was going to have to unzip his pants sooner or later.

And that moment was now. He felt silly – finding his hands actually shaking as he pulled the tongue of the zipper down. It was slight, very slight, but the small glow that would normally come from the strange bulge was just barely emitting from what showed of his boxers. He felt a lump form in his throat, panic building, and he couldn't bring himself to look at Tweek now, actually afraid of him showing a panicked face.

Instead, he raised forward, hips now a little more level with Tweek's gaze. It scared him more – he didn't know why he took the pose, but it felt like it would be counterproductive to curl his hips away like he actually wanted to. He grasped the sides of his pants and boxers, slowly bringing them down together. His eyes closed as he did, afraid of the reaction he'd see, afraid of the sounds he'd hear. Most annoying was the fact that the bulge – which normally hid away when he felt so nervous – was pressing boldly against his boxers, more than eager to finally get out and make itself known.

He finished the final press, freeing himself and holding a gasp back behind gritted teeth. His eyes stayed screwed shut, but he could hear the shuffling of Tweek, and knew full well that he had moved back against the headboard.

"What's-" Tweek's voice was high, shrill even, body still shuffling against the sheets.

"Tweek…" Craig still didn't open his eyes, not wanting to see it, body lowering to sit on his heels again. "It's-… I don't…"

"No, NO- no, you-," the good news, Craig figured, was that Tweek wasn't screaming. "WhaT IS THAT? IT'S- oh my god-" Craig could hear the sounds of Tweek pulling at his hair, groans and whines leaving his mouth. "I-It's. Oh, MAN, Craig, it's moving, why is it- ngh, why is it _on _you, oh god-"

"Tweek, I-…" Craig didn't entirely know what to even tell him at that point. He finally opened his eyes, automatically wishing that he hadn't. Seeing Tweek with his back against the headboard, arms folded up against himself, knees close to his body, looking absolutely… _terrified_… Craig had a feeling this would happen. No, Craig _knew_ this would happen, and even so, he pushed it to this point.

He gave a gulp, holding down that actual childish feeling of becoming upset enough to 'pull a Clyde' over this, trying to compose himself to be able to try to explain himself. It started with a sigh, which was better than crying over this, anyway. "I don't… know _what_ it is. I've had it since I was born, at least, as far as I can rememb-"

"I-it's, it's glowing, man, it's f-fucking glowing,"

"I know, I know. It does that. It does a lot of weird things, I've just recently even-"

"It's… f-fucking moving, Craig…! Why-"

"I don't know! Look, it's weird, I get that, I literally and truthfully don't-"

"Oh man, you're sick! That's it, fuck, shit- Nnn, dude you need to get it taken _off!_"

"I'm not _sick_, Tweek!" irritation was beginning to grow inside of him, making him try so hard to actually keep it down, stay calm, yelling at Tweek was _not_ the plan at all here. "I'm not sick, and it's part of me! It's… some… weird sort of dick, or fuck, I don't know, genitalia in general. It feels so fucking weird to say it like that, but that's what it is, and what I am pretty sure it's used for. I don't fucking know man, I told you to prepare yourself…!"

"_I was…!_" it came out as a shriek, making Tweek bite at some of his fingers. Tweek watched the wriggling appendage, groaning a little when it would flick a little quicker than usual. "Shit, man. What the fuck, e-even…" he trailed slightly, finally coming away from pressing his back on the headboard, though not scooting forward just yet. "Are you even, mmn, fucking human…?"

"Yes! Why… wouldn't I be…?" But even as Craig said it, he wasn't sure, and he knew that was apparent in his tone. It was the one question he was trying to avoid. The one thing he wasn't even sure about himself. The thoughts of weird humanoid aliens and mutants had rolled around his head countless times, making for sleepless nights and unanswered questions. He looked down now, feeling the same lump in his throat from before. "I don't know. Maybe I'm not-… normal. I know I'm not…"

There was a long silence in the room, Craig not saying a thing – only glaring at the strange glowing form that swayed against his stomach. Even Tweek stayed silent, not even making a groan or a while. In those moments, Craig hated this choice. It was a stupid one – Tweek wasn't ready. He should have opted into giving him a hand job, at least then he would have been able to make the kid happy, and _not_ be cowering at one end of the bed.

But Tweek began to move forward, slowly at first – very much so – not making much noise until their knees touched. Tweek was sitting on his heels as well, face contorted into a hesitant and uncertain frown, watching the squirming mess. "Are… Are you like… An alien, or something….?" His voice was calm, though Craig could tell it was a forced state of composure. Oddly enough, that made him happy somehow. Maybe it meant Tweek was trying his best to… accept this weird ass thing.

"I don't know. Maybe." It was an honest answer. It was possible, and probably the thing he believed the most. "Could you… handle that? Having an alien for a boyfriend." He tried to add some amusement to his voice, though his normal stoic tone made that a little impossible.

Even so, Tweek seemed to pick up on is, giving a tilt to his head to stare up at Craig, thinking through his answer. Eventually he gave a shrug, hands gripping at his knees as he looked back to the glowing bulge. "I-… I don't know, man. I mean. A-as long as you're not tryin' to put, like, freaking chips into my brain, or put weird things up my-" he stopped, glancing around the room hurriedly, before burring his face into his hands – ears growing red. "D-… Don't answer that one, please."

Craig felt himself smile. Somehow the stupid comment made him feel more happy and content than before all of this. "You know I wouldn't. Ah- well. The first one. I don't even know what I am in the end, so if I'm some alien, I'm just some orphan drop off or something."

That comment made Tweek pick his head up from his hands, giving Craig some sort of pitiful frown. He placed his hands back onto his knees, looking back at the bulge. He gave a small whine at its wriggling, but not removing his gaze from it. "It's weird…" he finally muttered out, making Craig give the smallest of sighs.

"I know," he answered.

"I'm sorry…"

This made another small smile grow on his lips. "Don't be. Even I'm weirded out by it sometimes. I know… it's a lot to spring on you. Even if I did say to prepare yourself…"

Tweek shot a blushing glare at Craig now, "I was…! I mean! Well, no, I wasn't, not for this…" He began to rub at the back of his neck, groaning and looking out his window, as if it was one of the only other places he could think to look that wasn't Craig's eyes or the weird tentacle like anomaly. "I was totally prepared, hgn- I thought… I thought you were, a, shit, um…" Hands now moved to pull and twist at each other, shoulders hunching in the way they normally would when he would begin to shake. "T-Transboy? I-… I think that's the right term…. I don't know. I-I tried to look things up, c-cuz that time I felt, and I didn't…! I didn't feel anything…! So I thought, ma-maybe you had… different parts. A-and so I prepared myself for that…! I-I wasn't…! I wasn't expecting a... uhm… eel tail…"

Craig stared at the boy in front of him, trying to understand exactly what he was trying to say. When he finally realized what he even met, he actually found himself laughin. "You… You thought I…?"

"W-well…! Yeah, man! What else was I supposed to think…?"

Craig only grinned more, "And yet you still let me get this far tonight?"

A huff left Tweek's chest now, glaring again at Craig. "Well, yeah! I…! I wouldn't have cared, anyway! I mean, you're still Craig, anyway. Despite gender, or whatever… Despite…" his eyes fell reluctantly on the glowing bulge. "Despite… whatever you had… I didn't care…"

Craig let it be silent for a little bit, basking in what Tweek had said. It was stupid, but it made him happy. Really happy. "Think you can _still_ manage to not care…?" he questioned, actually feeling – for the first time – like this might actually work. That he might actually get Tweek to touch him. Maybe he could touch Tweek back. Maybe they could still have fun tonight, actually finally be able to explore.

Tweek looked up at Craig for only a moment, before resuming his staring at the bulge once more. He began to bite at the knuckle on his index finger, breath becoming slightly more ridged. "It's… dripping, man. Like, everywhere…."

"I'm very aware."

"Jesus, Craig…" he continued to chew on his finger, and Craig let him have the time to think it over, though he was only growing more excited at the thought. As if the bulge knew, it began to sway and wriggle more, pressing more wetness against Craig's stomach.

"I… Think I can manage, maybe… probably…" He looked up at Craig now, a slight hint of determination in his eyes. "Sit… Sit back against the wall."

"Uh," Craig didn't obey the random command, looking at the wall next to the bed for a moment, before returning his gaze to Tweek. "Why…?"

Another huff left Tweek, fingers leaving his mouth to grasp his knees with his other hand. "I…! I want to know what I am working with…! Y-you can't just…! Show me some w-weird… _thing_… and ex-expect me to just…!" He gave a small groan, looking down at the glowing bulge. "If you want me to… get used to something… Then I want to know exactly what I should expect, o-or be wary of... So…" he nodded to the wall next to the window, "Sit against the wall. With uh…" His shoulders hunched, ears growing red as he muttered the next part "Take your pants off, so you can sit with your, uhm, legs open alright…?"

Craig felt his face actually grow hot at Tweek's words, but immediately began laughing, covering his mouth with the back of his wrist. Tweek gave an annoyed groan to the laugh, but didn't say much, letting his boyfriend have his moment. Craig wasn't sure what made him laugh exactly. He felt a bit embarrassed, sure, but he wasn't expecting Tweek to ever ask such a thing, let alone actually sound a little demanding about it. Then again, maybe Craig was just ecstatic over the fact that Tweek seemed game, and wasn't asking Craig to get out or go home instead.

Craig obeyed the order now, shuffling on the bed to be able to fully pull off the rest of his clothes. He kicked them to the ground, moving beside Tweek and laying his bare back against the cold wall next to the window. He gave another small laugh, glancing at the curtains, which were still drawn back. "If anyone looked up here, they'd see the blue glow."

Tweek shot his gaze at the window, throwing himself quickly over Craig's knees to pull at the small strings that held the curtains open. Once they fell, he began to pull and tug at the middle, making sure no one could see in. Craig only snickered more, as Tweek resumed his spot in front of Craig's knees.

"Dude, if anyone saw, they'd probably just think it was somebody watching TV, or playing a game. There's no need to be so freaked out…"

"Shut up, Craig." It came out low and grumbled, but not exactly cold. Craig smiled a bit, watching as Tweek placed his hands patiently in his lap.

Craig understood the cue, feeling a little weird and exposed as he opened his legs for the boy across from him. He felt his breath already begin to grow heavy again, watching Tweek's eyes as the blonde basically studied him, observed him, his eyes following every twitch and sway the glowing bulge would make. He shut his eyes when he saw Tweek's hand begin to move towards him, actually feeling nervous, and hoping his weird bulge wouldn't do anything weird that'd scare Tweek away.

And then he felt it – the small ghost of fingers pressing against the bottom of his bulge. It was a quick touch, slight and nothing compared to when he'd experiment with himself alone, but it was enough to cause him to bite his lips, a noise vibrating in his throat. His eyes fluttered open to see Tweek inspecting his fingers, already covered with the blue liquid, small drops of it falling onto the bed sheets.

"Shit, man…" Tweek's voice was shaky, "It's fucking… wet. Slimy…"

"It's not slimy," Craig sat up a little, giving a small huff as he did. "Don't call it slime."

"Mmh…"

Craig frowned a little. It wasn't slime, or goo, or even… he wasn't really sure _what_ to call it. Maybe mucus, discharge… cum? No. It wasn't really that. At least, he didn't think it was. At least, not the same chemical mix up.

Tweek began to smear the stickiness between his fingers, making Craig grin a bit. "It's not burning you, see? It's not toxic."

"Mmf, Don't start."

"You should taste it."

"WHAT?" It shrieked out, making Craig's grin grow. "Dude, no- No! I can't, I mean- Shit, what if this stuff- what if i-it's poisonous, fuck what if it can like- hngg, it can tear at my stomach o-or my tongue, fuck, it could rot my teeth or-"

He was stopped by Craig's thumb on his lip, ending his rant in only a small whine. "It's fine," Craig began, finding there was a bit of a purr in his voice. "It's from me, anyway. Bodily fluids and stuff. Besides, I have."

Tweek began to twist his neck to remove Craig's finger, soon giving a small tilt to his head. "You… have?"

Craig shrugged then, sitting back against the cold wall. "Do you see how much this thing is giving off? Just wait till the end, we'll be changing sheets before the night is out," this notion made Tweek give a small groan. "When it's everywhere, you just get curious. I don't know. It's not _bad._"

Tweek looked to the blue mess on his fingers, swirling it around with his thumb again. There wasn't as much as before, a lot of it spilling to the bed by now. "What did it… taste like?"

"Hell if I remember dude, shit. I just know I didn't die or have my tongue fall out, it's fine."

"Yeah…! But, you're not exactly…" he trailed, looking up to Craig before quickly glancing back down at his fingers. "S… Sorry, I'll… shut up…" he quickly wiped his fingers clean on his pants, eyebrows furrowing at the fact that his fingers seemed to stay a very light stain of blue.

Craig only shrugged, trying to show a small smile. "It's fine, you're right." He reached down, breathing in deeply as he let his own fingers run across the wriggling bulge, gathering a good glob of the blue liquid. "I'm not exactly human, I accepted that a while ago. But," He leaned forward again, bringing his fingers towards Tweek. It dripped as he did, strings of blue falling across Tweek's chest, but he finally reached his lips. He ran his index finger across Tweek's lip, causing the blonde to shut his eyes. "I'm human enough."

Tweek's body gave a shudder, but his lips gradually began to open. There wasn't all that much left on Craig's finger, most of it dribbling down across Tweek himself, but he pressed through all the same, running the pad of his index finger across Tweek's tongue. He could feel the whines vibrate against him, Tweek eventually grabbing his arm to steady himself, his eyebrows furrowing as he tasted and ran his tongue across Craig's finger in turn. Eventually he threw open his mouth, removing Craig from him, panting lightly.

Craig's grin grew a little, "You really liked that," he murmured, only receiving a flushed glare from Tweek. "What does it taste like to you?"

"Mmf…" Craig could see him running his tongue across his mouth, looking down as he began to think. "I don't know, there wasn't… a lot. It's… Sweet? Sort of? That's really weird, man, why the hell would it be sweet…" He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth now, cleaning off what had collected there. "Bitter, too… It's weird…" Tweek stared down at the bulge now, hands resting on the bed as he scooted a little closer.

"I'm, uh…" he looked to Craig, biting at his lip now. "I'm going to touch, alright? If something… hurts, feels weird, tell me. 'Cause I… have _no_ idea what I am doing here." Craig gave only a quick nod, legs widening a bit more as Tweek's hands reached for him.

He let out a shaky breath, watching Tweek's fingers gently take the bulge. The feeling was amazing, sure, but the fact that it was actually Tweek that was touching him was a lot more mind blowing than the feeling. At least, it was, until Tweek closed his hand around the bulge, squeezing somewhat as he began to pump his hand. "J-Jesus, dude."

Tweek quickly looked up, hand stalling, "What…? Is that bad? W-what does it even feel like…? _Can_ you feel it…?"

Craig cursed under his breath, the bulge in Tweek's hand automatically twitching and curling around his fingers. "Of course I can, Christ dude," he gave a small grunt, hips pressing towards him, "It feels good, I can only assume it feels the same as when you touch your dick, it's fine." Tweek gave him a groan and a glare, slowly beginning to move his hand again. "What? Don- shit…" His breath hitched at Tweek's movements, watching as his bulge seemed to wrap around Tweek's hand each time he pumped downwards. "Don't… give me that look. It's not like it's some secret, we all touch dicks. Or, weird alien dicks." When Tweek didn't answer him, he let a grin play on his lips. "Do you jerk off to the thought of me?"

Tweek's grip tightened, making Craig call out – fuck, that felt good. "Seriously, Craig?" He could hear the stern tone in Tweek's voice, one he'd only pick up if he was being serious. Even so, Craig's hips began to buck against the tight grip. He never tried squeezing it like that. "Now's not really the time…"

Craig's voice came out strained, breathy even; "You have your hand… Wrapped around my sorta-alien-dick. I think it's the perfect time to ask. Shit-… Keep doing that, okay? D-do that, and move," he watched Tweek raise an eyebrow to his plea, but began to move his hand anyway, being careful to not squeeze as hard when nearing the base of the bulge. "No, no- fuck. It's fine, don't-" it was broken by a moan, when Tweek caught on, giving more pressure at the thick base. Tweek's own breath began to become heavy, placing his hand on Craig's inner thigh.

"It's…" Tweek pulled lightly at the bulge, "It's fucking strong, dude. It's pulling on me. It's-… Shit man, it's really tugging…" It wasn't letting up, gripping tightly and pulling his hand closer. Luckily the constant wetness made it easy for Tweek to twist his hand, slipping away from it. He inspected his arm, now covered in the goo, swiping at it slightly to see his skin still taking a blue tint. "Shit man, I think this stuff stains."

Craig sat straighter, realizing he had begun to slouch during the ordeal. "It does…" he breathed out, watching his bulge twitch unhappily at the loss of contact. "It'll go away, doesn't stain forever…" He watched Tweek's eyes dart to his twitching bulge, smirking a little. "It likes you."

He was expecting Tweek to give him another annoyed expression, but instead he looked up to him with one of minor fear. "You think so- like,… Shit, is this thing like i-its own entity? Oh man, is it _alive_?"

"Fuck, Tweek. It's attached to me, so of course it's _alive_. I just don't have… total control over it. It sort of just… moves based on how I feel, I guess." He laid his legs down a bit, giving a shrug. "It's like those organs, uh, we read about them in bio. Like how you can control your lungs and eyelids if you wanted, but if you aren't doing it they just… go, on their own."

Tweek somehow understood this, giving a nod to his head as he bit a little at his now blue finger. "A-alright. So…, like, it's part of your autonomic nervous system, I can… understand that… I can deal with that, I guess it seems natural…"

Craig paused for a moment, before beginning to snicker. Leave it to Tweek to become okay with something once he was able to find decent medical terms to put behind it. "You're a huge nerd…" Craig grinned, taking the blonde's blue stained hands, and yanking him close. Tweek protested with a small yelp, but was soon quieted by the small kisses that hit his lips. Tweek groaned lightly, obviously slightly irritated, but seemingly enjoying the kisses nonetheless.

The blonde ran his hands slowly up Craig's chest, acting as if he was about to wrap his hands around Craig's shoulders. But instead, he pressed his palms against Craig's chest, pressing him back into the wall. "I told you to stay put and just spread your legs, we aren't doing a thing until I'm used to this… object… of yours," he held a glare, but his voice gave off an amused tone. It made Craig's lips pull into a small smile.

"Alright, alright. You win. I'll shut up from now on."

He heard a scoff from Tweek, followed by a small "Not likely". The hands that had pushed him back now traveled down his front, before parting from each other to slide around the strange bulge, and not across it. The act made Craig grunt, but the quick glance from Tweek made him keep his comments to himself. For now.

Though the hoped the (sort of empty) promise didn't include sounds, since noises kept being caught in his throat and chest, watching as Tweek's fingers finally took his bulge again, this time double handing it. It didn't take long for his breathing to become weighted again, gaze flicking up now and then to watch Tweek's face. He was concentrating; Craig could tell that much, biting his bottom lip and knitting his brows as he worked his hands. It was a cute face, Craig would give him that. He wanted to reach forward and kiss him again, but he knew Tweek would freak out, and stop touching him. His hands gripped at the bed sheets, trying to keep them distracted and not reaching forward.

He was enjoying it – eyes closing and head leaning against the wall behind him, getting lost in every single touch that Tweek was giving, wanting _so_ much to ask him to do it harder. He wanted to – he was considering doing it, despite his promise, when he felt an almost sharp sensation run through his lower stomach and legs. It hit him without warning, causing a shrill sound to actually leave his mouth, hips jerking back from Tweek's hands.

The second the sound left him, Tweek tore his hands away, staring at him with wide eyes. "What…? What was that?" His voice had already begun to sound shaky and apologetic, scooting forward a bit and placing a hand on Craig's knee. "I didn't think- I was just pressing at it, I-I didn't think anything b-… _bad_ would happen…!"

The feeling was gone almost as quick as it came, letting Craig have a level head as he listened to Tweek ramble. "What…? Pressed what…?"

Tweek gave a blink, tilting his head slightly before looking back down at Craig's bulge. "I-it's…! I don't know. Here at the base… It's _your_ weird alien dick, you know it better than I do…!"

Craig gave a small sigh, "I _told_ you. I've only done so much with this thing. Besides, if you're talking about…" he trailed, thinking about the rest of his strange anatomy. He figured Tweek would explore there, the place beneath the bulge. He was pretty sure he would be totally okay with it. But with the moment here, Tweek resting his hands on his inner thighs, ready to poke and prod… "Look, I… Know the place you're talking about, the uh…" He wasn't even sure what to call it, the small nub of nerves that rested directly below his bulge, and right above the strange nook that led inside him. Or, he did have a good idea what to call it. He only felt strange saying it. "It's fine… You can touch it. It didn't hurt, it uh… felt pretty good. It just surprised me…"

Tweek listened carefully, glancing down at the body part in question as Craig mentioned it. "So… I can touch it…?"

Craig grunted at the words – a little stunned that they sounded sexy coming from Tweek. "Yeah, just, uh… Take it slow, maybe. I haven't really…" he grew quiet, Tweek nodding to show he understood the regulation.

Once again, Craig closed his eyes, breathing deep when he felt Tweek's thumb press against the patch of nerves. It was different from the pumping of the bulge – more concentrated, electric almost. He began panting after only a few moments of stimulation, actually giving a whimper when Tweek's thumb ran in circles before pressing with a bit of pressure. "Try it faster…" it was barely a whisper, but Tweek must have heard it, since the speed of his thumb seemed to pick up.

Craig wasn't even trying to hold noises in at this point, his hips arching to the sensation, knees beginning to shake. He felt a bit of panic rise in his chest, like a peak was boiling, just from bring rubbed by a thumb. He found his voice, somewhere behind all the moans, opening his mouth to ask Tweek to stop, when he felt his fingers slow on their own.

He opened his eyes, panting and feeling empty at the loss of movement, eyes finding Tweeks hands exploring lower now. He held his breath – knowing exactly where Tweek was going now. "Why… did you stop…?" he asked through parted breaths, trying to distract Tweek's fingers from going places they shouldn't.

Tweek glanced up for a moment; face much more brightly flushed than before. "You were… right at the edge dude, I could tell. I didn't, ah… I didn't… want you to, yet…" his voice grew low at the end, face dropping now to continue observing. Craig felt his fingers right there, at the small folds that lead to the strange entrance. "There's another part, dude…"

The heat Craig had worked up before began to leave him, making him feel cold. "Yeah, I know…" A small whimper caught in his throat, feeling as Tweek's fingers pulled softly at the edges, practically opening him up.

"Oh man, there's-.. There's actually an _inside_." The good news was, Tweek sounded more than curious, almost amused, by his new find. The not so good news, Craig was still feeling a bit of panic rise in his chest.

"What the fuck, Tweek…" his voice wasn't as shaky as he felt, making him dislike the monotonous voice that he was normally amused by. "Don't spread it…"

It was stupid – Why couldn't Tweek just play with everything else? Why did he have to poke at the one place Craig wasn't even sure if he _liked_ yet. And who just openly spreads something like that open…? He sure as hell never thought _Tweek Tweak _would actually do it…

Tweek didn't seem to catch the tenseness in Craig's voice, eyes still curious and determined. "I think…" Craig felt one of his fingers dance dangerously close to pressing inside, making his stomach clutch. "It can fit fingers inside. Probably- ah, well, other…. Th-things… It's a… sex organ, I guess… Feels sort of weird saying that." Tweek actually gave a small laugh, making Craig feel horribly conflicted.

He didn't like it – he knew that much. It was weird and new, something about it felt dangerous. He didn't like it at all. But on the other hand, he had never really seen Tweek so… _into it_ before, barely stuttering, arms not shaking, laughing at himself… He liked seeing Tweek enjoy himself, but the feeling of the fingers, so close, ghosting close enough to almost enter-

"I think I could fit my fingers, If… if I tried…"

The statement caused Craig to lurch forward, hands falling on Tweek's and pushing them to the bed. The sudden capture and shove caused Tweek to give a high squeak, shoulders hunching around his neck. "Nope," Craig's voice was stern, but actually showed panic, "No, no. Nope. Not there. Not now. Not tonight. Let's just…. Let's just not."

He pulled his hands away from Tweek's, retreating back to lay against the wall. Tweek stared at him with a face waiting for answers. Craig took a few seconds, before finally sighing, "Goddamnit, Tweek, I keep… telling you. I don't just randomly…" he began to rub his neck and shoulder, looking away from him. "I've never, uh…. There, you know? It's weird, to me at least, super different. I haven't… tried, even my own fingers."

The realization hit Tweek hard, immediately throwing up his hands, palms facing Craig with arms shaking. "Oh! Oh shit, Oh man, f-fuck. I'm sorry…! I-… crap…!"

Craig was expecting the outburst, giving a small sigh. He wasn't exactly _mad_ anyway. "It's fine, Tweek",

"No way, man…! I got- Nng fuck, I was getting way ahead of myself, I wasn't thinking a-about _boundaries,_ fuck man I'm _sorry_."

"I said it's _fine_, dude."

"Mmmh…" Tweek let the groan out, rubbing at his arms. Craig had to at least smile. Tweek did look apologetic enough, and he should have known from the start that Tweek wouldn't have done anything that was on a no-list. He leaned forward now, cupping the blonde's jawline to give him a series of small kisses, producing another small whine from the boy.

"You really haven't…?" Tweek began to return the kisses, accepting the small bites that came with them.

"Nope".

Tweek smiled in the pecks, placing his forehead on Craig's for the moment. "That's… actually sort of cute."

"…huh?"

"It is…!" he slowly placed arms around Craig's neck, pressing their noses together. "I don't know… It just really is. You seem like the type to explore your entire body before the age of fifteen, so…"

Craig gave a small groan, but wrapped his hands around Tweek's waist, tugging him closer, letting their chests press. "You act like I'm some huge pervert," he chuckled a bit, the small kisses now turning to bites across Tweek's jawline.

"Well…" he tilted for the kisses, a content sigh leaving him. "Maybe not the most perverted." His hands wrapped tighter around Craig, hands slipping underneath the blue hat, finally knocking it off. Once gone, Tweek's hands ran through his black hair, giving small tugs each time Craig would bite down on his skin.

"We don't have to…" Tweek began, hips (still clothed, Craig noted) beginning to press against the sensitive bulge. "Not yet, so don't- mhn… think you have to do anything crazy."

Craig was running kisses along Tweek's collarbone when he heard him speak, glancing up for a moment. "Yet…?" It was funny, how much that word actually excited him. He had the thought in the back of his head that once Tweek deals with the weird bulge once, odds are he wouldn't come back anytime soon. Tweek only nodded to the question, hips grinding once more, letting out a noise of his own.

Craig held in a moan of his own, still trying to speak. "You want to do this again…?"

Tweek stopped the mild grinding, looking down at him. "What…? Y-.. Yes? Dude, I… I don't plan to _take_ that thing…! N-not yet..! I mean, shit man, I was prepared for… a _lot_ of things tonight, but not this…"

"Even so…" Craig was actually trying hard to keep the blatant happiness from his voice, trying not to sound over excited. "Even so, you actually want to do this stuff in the future."

Tweek gave a sigh, now him being the one to initiate the small series of kisses. "You're a huge idiot… you know that right…? I'm still your boyfriend…" He pressed his forehead against Craig's as he gazed down at the glowing anomaly, "weird alien dick or not."

The smile on Craig's lips was wide, toothy even – something he refrained from doing often, never wanting to show off the childish looking braces. But he didn't even care right now, grabbing at Tweek's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. It caused a laugh from Tweek, who returned it but only for a moment, pressing on Craig's chest.

"Will you stop that? Jesus, man," he began to lay kisses across Craig's jawline, nails running down his chest. "Save that stuff for later. I want to finally get out of these pants. They're killing me again."

Taking the obvious hint, Craig pulled Tweek's hips closer, quickly undoing the boy's pants. "Again?" he mused, nuzzling into Tweek's neck as he pressed his clothes down, Tweek giving a happy breath once the fresh air finally hit him. "Did the glowing tentacle make you go soft then?"

"Don't," Tweek warned him, shuffling slightly to get the rest of his clothes off. "Maybe," he said then, quickly returning to press close against Craig, nose nuzzling into his neck and pressing his lips beneath his ear. Saying that he had been surprised by Craig's anatomy would have been just repeating himself, so he stayed quiet, only nibbling at skin and trying to press himself closer.

Craig's hands ran up his body, wanting to push him off only to get a good look at him. But he enjoyed the warmth for now, still amused by how Tweek's own strange length would press so hard against his when they grinded. "What made it came back, then?" The fact that he was actually turned on by the weird alien crap was a compliment in itself.

"Mmm," Tweek sighed against skin, making it apparent he didn't want to talk anymore. "Shit, probably… those sounds you were making, when I was touching you." His nails continued to drag down Craig's chest again, leaving the kissing and biting at his neck to move downwards, doing the same to his torso.

Craig watched, curious and… was he? No, it was Tweek, he wouldn't actually dare to do it. But even so, Tweed began to kiss lower, knees shifting away as he did, making Craig's breath hitch a lot more than before. "Dude…?"

Tweek didn't look up, instead freezing, placing his forehead on Craig's chest. "I-I, uh. Don't think I'm weird, okay…? I just want to know for sure, I'm not going to stay long, I just- ah… I want a taste, a real one, just so I know…"

Craig wanted to question it – exactly what it was Tweek wanted to know. If it tasted good? If it was or wasn't toxic? Despite the answer, Tweek still lowered himself enough to be level with the twitching bulge. It seemed all too happy to be grabbed by Tweek again, the thinner tip wrapping around his hand gently as he slowly stroked it. Tweek commented a small "warm…" before leaning his head closer.

Craig couldn't exactly see what was going on, the bulge itself obstructing the view. But oh, did he _feel_ it, the second Tweek's tongue slid across the base. The bulge itself seemed to shake, leaning into the sensation. It was different from Tweek's fingers, but only in the sense that Craig _knew _what it was. He closed his eyes as he felt Tweek explore more – timid licks, traveling upwards. Craig knew it was going to happen, he was anxiously waiting for it. And when it did, the feeling of warmth actually taking him, timid and slow (with a small graze of teeth), he felt his hips buck, lungs calling out.

Eyes fluttered open to see Tweek giving him a wary expression, hands holding at hips, as if trying to tell him not to buck again. Not much of the bulge was in his mouth, but enough to make Craig shake with a new need. He gave Tweek a nod, trying to signal he'd (try to) keep control of his hips, breath catching as he watched Tweek lower his head. More of the glowing bulge wriggled into his mouth, like it knew it was made for this, finding a hole and pushing up into it. Tweek grimaced slightly, one eye clamping shut at the sudden twitching and intruding in his mouth.

He glanced up at Craig, the thickest part of the bulge not being able to push into his mouth, globs of the blue liquid pooling around his lips. Moving his head was almost unneeded, the bulge pulsing and moving on its own, causing only more liquids to accumulate and fall to the bed sheets below them.

It kept up, Tweek carefully breathing, fingers dancing at the sides of the bulge. Craig could actually _feel_ inside his mouth, pressing past his tongue. He was afraid of hitting a gag reflex, but Tweek seemed to be trying hard to actually take it. Tweek's eyebrows furrowed slightly as the bulge basically twitched and pushed into him. Moving his head really _want_ that needed at all.

Eventually, Tweek closed his eyes tightly, removing himself entirely while panting. The bulge happily rested against Tweek's cheek, curling and swaying against him. Blue strands were sticking to his cheeks, a greater amount dripping from his lips and chin.

"Shit, dude…" Craig lowers his hand, wiping some of the mess from his mouth. Tweek closed his eyes to the touch, leaning into it slightly, still catching his breath. "Sorry," Craig muttered lowly. "I didn't expect it to uh, well… take over like that."

Tweek sat up onto his knees, arm wiping at his mouth. "Y-yeah… No, it's okay, I could tell it wasn't… _you _you." Even still, his breaths seemed heavy, making Craig lean in and give a small kiss. Maybe they wouldn't do that too often. Unless Tweek grew fond of almost choking on alien dick.

"Well…?" Craig questioned as Tweek moved back into him, their bodies pressing again. When Tweek only gave a low hum in response, he spoke again, "Did you find out what you wanted to know? Did it… taste weird or something?"

Tweek grunted a little into Craig's neck, "Bittersweet, still. It's weird. Like unsweetened cocoa or…"

Craig's lips pulled into a grin, a hand running into Tweek's hair as the other traveled down his body. "What? Like coffee."

Tweek pulled away, giving Craig the most unamused face he had given all night. Before Craig could even snicker or come up with more stupid things to say, Tweek placed his hand over his mouth. "No. No more talking tonight. You haven't touched me once, yet, and I am _begging_ you. Just kiss me and shut up."

Craig wanted to argue – it _was_ Tweek's idea for him to sit back and be explored, not do the exploring. But as soon Tweek's hand left Craig's mouth, he replaced them with his lips, wasting no time in creating pressure between them. Like before, he could feel Tweek's length press at him, almost harder than before. Moans left both of their mouths, hands becoming entangled in their bodies. Craig reached down between them, hand managing to wrap around both of them, causing Tweek to break the kiss with a loud noise.

It was the first time he had actually every _touched_ Tweek there, rubbing him with small pumps, just as he would do to himself. He found it strange how he could think of Tweek's dick as both weird and yet totally normal at the same time. He wasn't sure of the pleasure zones yet (Tip? Base? Was there a weird button for this thing too?), so he did what he knew best, the semi-tight grip accompanied by the fast pumping.

It wasn't long before Tweek was practically crying into his mouth, hips thrusting against his hand and his bulge. The glowing bit in question seemed to happily wrap around Tweek, only multiplying the feeling for both of them. Craig barely needed his hand at this point, but kept it placed for added pressure, letting most of the work be done by Tweek and his grinding.

Lips finally left his, Tweek nuzzling into Craig's neck, biting down on flesh as he continued to roll his hips. Nails ran down Craig's back, hard enough to make him wince, but not at the right time for him to even care. In fact, he felt that he probably would have enjoyed that to be a bit stronger, more pronounced.

It was Tweek's noises that were getting him close now, free hand burying in his hair, cheek pressed to the side of his head, listening to the pants and the broken moans he was giving. He began to press his hips into Tweek's when he'd roll forward, causing more friction for the both of them, Tweek's moans becoming more and more ridged as the pattern continued.

Craig heard Tweek give a panicked mumble, a shaky voice that had no actual words in it, but it was some sort of warning anyway. He took it for what it was – tightening his hand only slightly around them as he added extra pumps to the mix of sensations.

It caused a shrill sound to leave the blonde, nails digging as his body arched, chest pressing into his. The moan was broken, gasping even, a new feeling of warmth washing over Craig's stomach. He knew exactly what it was, Tweek's body now quaking and growing limp, arms still wrapped around Craig as he rode out the final spasms of his peak.

But Craig wasn't done, not yet, leaving small hungry bites across Tweek's jaw, hand now beginning to move quickly now that Tweek's hips were out of commission. The feeling caused small cracking whines to come from the blonde, obviously over sensitive at the moment, though Craig had a good feeling he wouldn't last much longer either.

"Nng- Shit, Craig-" Right at his ear, shattered and yet sounding so pleased. He tilted his head back, giving out a noise a lot louder than before, continuing with each pant he made. His own peak hit him in a series of waves. It wasn't exactly like the times before; it felt stronger, longer, a heat hitting his entire body. His legs actually shook – that was a new one.

The eruption of the orgasm didn't become aware to him until after the fact, feeling the hot sticky mess between them. Luckily, he was used to this, easily making himself ignore it.

He felt exhausted, which was usual, but he had never felt it to that degree before. His hands finally unwrapped from their members, sliding out from between them with strings of mixed colors connecting to their stomachs. It amused him, somehow, the milky white mixed with the blue. Maybe it was perverted, but it amused him.

Tweek didn't seem to care about the mess yet either, face nuzzled into Craig's neck, practically humming in his afterglow. Craig went slow, rubbing his _not_ so sticky hand across Tweek's back, enjoying the calm as well. He felt his – now exhausted – bulge seep back inside him, done for the night, completely satisfied. Craig had a feeling that Tweek noticed this too, since the boy gave a small laugh before a small "so weird… no wonder I thought…"

A smile played on Craig's lips, his mildly clean hand petting through the boy's blonde hair. He thought back to what Tweek had said before, believing that Craig was a different gender. Somehow, it made him smile. Not that he was wrong, but more at the fact that Tweek really didn't seem to care. "You really thought I was…?"

Tweek gave a tired nod, nuzzling just a little, "Mmhmm. At least, I only had a guess. I could have been wrong, too. Sort of was…"

Craig moved his shoulders, causing Tweek to reluctantly sit up just a bit, to look him in the eye. "You really… Didn't care in the end?"

Tweek only gave a sigh, but ended with a smile. "You're still being an idiot. I already told you I didn't." He placed his forehead on Craig's, eyes closing. "You're still Craig. Despite gender or… weird… anatomy. Still Craig." Tweek placed a small peck on his lips, soon beginning to sit up. Though he stopped, freezing for a moment, before placing his hands on Craig's shoulders to forcefully press himself away.

The mess was a _lot_ more than Craig had anticipated, and even more so than Tweek seemed to expect, letting out a shrill noise. Strings of the sticky liquid connected their chests and stomachs, dripping down and causing stains wherever they touched.

"Oh- God…" Tweek pulled away more, taking a bit of distance until the final connecting string broke and dripped to the bed. "It's-, shit man, it's everywhere…" He swiped a hand across his chest, groaning at the feeling. "T-that's a _lot_ more than…! Oh god, the bed, it's a mess- I need to change the sheets…!"

Craig gave a sigh, though he predicted this would happen, sliding off the bed while throwing a peck onto Tweek's forehead as he did. "I told you"

"N-no! Not really!" Tweek flew off, collecting sheets and bedspreads as fast as he could, mumbling about spares and laundry.

"I told you that you'd be changing your sheets before the night was out, didn't I?"

Tweek groaned again, tossing dirtied sheets to the floor, before making another panicked sound. "D-dude, how do I explain if this stuff stains?!"

"Why else do you think a lot of my clothes are blue?"

"Oh man, if my mom finds-" He stopped, looking at the boy beside his bed. "You're…" he tilted his head down slightly, eyes staying on him. "You're joking, right?"

"Not really," Craig gave a shrug, looking around for his boxers. He'd have to clean up before putting them on, but he didn't want them getting lost in the laundry pile either. "I have blue sheets for a reason. Really, you should change up your scheme, it'd make things easier in the future. Don't worry so much, though. The stains are blue. Not like your mom is going to know your boyfriend's jizz has an alien hue to it."

Tweek began rubbing his forehead, looking at his blue skin. He started to rub at it, whining once it wasn't coming off, even after wetting his fingers in his mouth.

"It'll come off your skin soon," Craig stated, picking up Tweek's clothes as well. "It's not that big of deal- well. I mean the stuff on your mouth might be."

Tweek froze, looking up at him, before quickly rubbing at his mouth. "Oh- shit. You're kidding. I- you're right, I used-… Nng, fuck man, is it bad? It's bad isn't it. Oh god, what does it look like?"

"You gotta stop rubbing at it for me to see dude," Craig walked over, tilting Tweek's chin for a moment, twisting his head from side to side. "Heh…"

"What…?"

"It's not bad at all, calm down." There was still amusement in his voice, only making Tweek panic more. He tore from Craig, walking to the small mirror hung on his door, poking and stretching at his lips.

"N-not bad…?" He looked over, voice sharp. "It's…! Oh, holy shit, it's all over my lips- and my chin too, oh god, how can I explain this, everyone's going to _stare_ and then they are going to _know_-"

"How are they going to know…?""

"-and then they are going to _freak out_ at us, oh man, my mom and dad will kill me, I can be seen like this. What takes it off? Baby oil? How about nail polish remover?" Tweek tore away from the mirror, digging in the first drawer of his dresser, pulling out a number of strange ointments and medicines that he always had a huge amount of (in case of emergencies).

Craig gave a sigh, walking to him and wrapping arms around him. He forcefully tugged him away from the drawer, a bottle of lotion dropping from his hands. "Calm down. Nothing works, believe me I've tried. It'll go away in like two days."

"Nng- then…!" he turned in Craig's arms, "What the hell am I supposed to say until then…?"

Tweek's eyes were full of worry, but Craig only smirked. "You know what? It sort of looks like you just got done drinking a crap ton of koolaid."

"…What."

"There you go, that's your answer," Craig laid his arms across Tweek's shoulders, completely proud of himself. "Tell everyone you just have one hell of a juice-stache."

Tweek stared at him blankly for several seconds, before giving a good punch to Craig's shoulder, making him rear back and grab it while laughing. "What! It's a good idea! It would work on me!"

Tweek grabbed his clothes now, "fuck you, Tucker, you're still an asshole, too!" He quickly walked from the bedroom, using his clothes to cover himself as he moved to the bathroom to clean up.

Craig's grin grew, cupping his hands over his mouth as he called after him, "After you're done, we can continue watching TV!" The slam of the bathroom door only made him feel more proud of himself.


End file.
